Solo una fotografía
by Adepsique
Summary: One-Shot Basado en un cortometraje.Rachel esta enamorada de Quinn, no sabe como acercarse a ella así que las fotografías son lo único que tiene, fotografías tomadas clandestinamente. Un día decide llevar una foto de Quinn para obsérvala durante clase pero gracias a una broma de Santa Quinn descubre todo. ¿qué pensará Quinn acerca de esas fotografías? Faberry.


**Hola gente guapa!**

**Ya sé que aún no actualizo mi otra historia pero esta vez vengo con un One-shot que hace bastante tiempo tenía ganas de escribir. yo no sé uds pero después del regreso de Quinn y de esas escenas Quinntana (que por cierto ame) yo me quedé con ganas de acción Faberry... por eso estoy aquí!**

* * *

**Solo una fotografía**

Estoy en esa pequeña habitación iluminada por ese foco rojo, estoy rodeada de fotografías colgadas a mí alrededor, fotografías que me miran, fotografías clandestinas, fotografías que me la recuerdan…

"_Me gustaría mostrarle mi cuarto obscuro; decirle que ella es quien produce los colores que me gustan… pero sé que si mañana yo faltara a la escuela ella ni siquiera lo notaría"_

Saco otra foto más del agua y la cuelgo junto a las demás, tengo muchas; cada una más especial que la anterior pero todas son de ella, siempre ella.

"_Me gusta pensar que algún día nos sentemos juntas a platicar y en esa platica; poder tocarle las manos, robarle una sonrisa y que lo disfrute así como yo lo hago cuando la veo desde lejos"_

Me siento y comienzo a observar las imágenes frente a mí, me agacho y me sonrojo, siento vergüenza.

"_Y si algún día se da cuenta de lo que hago me daría miedo tener que verla; porqué tal vez piense que soy una ridícula y comience a burlase de mi con sus amigas… pero ella no lo sabe, por eso prefiero tenerla a escondidas, donde nadie pueda verme, donde nadie lo sepa, en este cuarto obscuro."_

Tomo una foto entre mis manos, la observo y comienzo a acariciar su silueta con mis yemas. Me muero de ganas por besarla, me muero por conocer el sabor de sus labios pero lo único que tengo de ella son estas fotos, beso la fotografía, me conformo con eso…

Otro día comienza y debo irme. Cuelgo las fotografías en su lugar y salgo de ahí.

En la escuela todo es lo mismo, los populares humillando a los, que ellos consideran, perdedores.

Hoy nos toca la clase en los campos pero todos sabemos que solo las porristas y los chicos del equipo de americano hacen las actividades deportivas.

Me siento en las gradas y observo el entrenamiento de las animadoras, la busco con la mirada, no la encuentro. Pasan los minutos y sigue sin aparecer. Alzo mi cabeza y la miro, se acerca a las demás porristas acompañada de sus dos amigas: Santana y Brittany, ellas no me importan.

Con toda la escuadra lista preparo mi cámara pues en cualquier momento comenzaran a correr alrededor de la pista, saco mi cámara de su estuche; finjo que tomo fotos del paisaje a mí alrededor para que nadie piense mal; mentira solo espero a que ella pase frente a mí.

Enfoco la imagen…

"Y ella ni siquiera sabe que me llamo Rachel"

Se escucha un "click" y sonrió.

Voy a los vestidores a cambiarme. Entro y todas las chicas bromean entre ellas, se avientan una blusa de chica en chica, se oyen risas, me acerco a la banca para sentarme y estar muy cerca de Quinn.

- Ya para para que ya llego esta.-

Cuando me voy a sentar las burlas cesan un poco y dicen algo de mí.

Quinn está frente al espejo arreglándose el cabello, no presta atención al juego de las chicas; ella esta absorta en su imagen en el espejo. Juega con su cabello, lo peina, lo revuelve, me enamora.

Se escucha un "buuu" general mientras avanzo a la banca; es obvio que mi presencia no les agrada. Me siento y las chicas dejan de jugar con la blusa, todas hablan mientras poco a poco salen de los vestidores. A los pocos minutos solo quedamos Quinn y yo.

Saco de nuevo mi cámara y rápidamente la enfoco. Quinn gira su cabeza pero no me mira, regresa a su posición original y se saca rápidamente la blusa. Comienza a acomodarse su sostén, juega con él, lo acomoda.

"Me gusta cuando parece que se da cuenta que la observo pero no me dice nada y me deja hacerlo"

"Click" Con un rápido movimiento le tomo otra foto.

De regreso a mi casa corro rápidamente hacia mi cuarto obscuro y comienzo con todo el proceso de revelado.

Pasan las horas y todo esta listo, tomo las fotos ya listas y las meto en una libreta antes de tomar mis cosas e irme a la escuela, es un nuevo día.

Camino por los pasillos, Quinn va delante de mí, intento acercarme pero ella está hablando por teléfono.

- Si, aja lo sé.- dice sin dejar de caminar, es raro no va con sus dos amigas de siempre.

Camino un poco más rápido pero unas voces se comienzan a escuchar justo detrás de mí.

- Mira pero si es la loca de la cámara.- creo que es la voz de Santana entre risas.

- Siempre está tomado fotos.- responde su acompañante, si no me equivoco esa es la voz de Brittany.

No me extraña que estén hablando de mí, siempre lo hacen así que opto por ignorarlas y seguir mi camino.

Quinn se nota triste, últimamente la he visto así, no sé qué le pasa…

Camino por los pasillos con mi celular en la mano, estoy hablando con Puck. No es nada importante y ni siquiera es interesante, me llamo para decirme que se cortaría el cabello; como si a mí me importara.

Santana y Brittany aún no aparecen, últimamente se desaparecen mucho. Escucho unas risas detrás de mí pero no les doy importancia y sigo mi camino. Las risas se hacen más fuertes y de repente siento un golpe en mi espalda, volteo rápidamente extrañada para ver de qué se trata y me topo de frente con Santana y Brittany que se burlan de Rachel por haberla empujado hacia mí.

Rachel está en el suelo recogiendo sus cosas pero Santana es más rápida que ella y le arrebata lo que parece una foto. Las burlas se hacen más fuertes.

- Pero ¿Qué es eso?- dice entre risas Santana mientras levanta una fotografía del piso y me la acerca. Rachel intenta impedírselo pero Santana es más rápida.

- La niña de la cámara está enamorada.- comenta Brittany, pero su voz es tan neutral que es casi imposible saber si lo ha dicho en broma o si su comentario ha sido en serio.

Tomo la fotografía entre mis manos, la miro y me asusto ante la imagen: soy yo. Soy yo en ropa interior frente al espejo de los vestidores, al foto es del día de ayer…

Mi cara lo dice todo, estoy sorprendida pero la cara de Rachel es peor que la mía. Termina de recoger sus cosas y se queda parada frente a mí abrazando fuertemente su libreta, sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas y yo no sé qué hacer; una parte de mi quiere golpearla y la otra parte quiere salir huyendo de ahí.

- Quinn la chica de la cámara está enamorada de ti.- dice de repente Santana continuando con las burlas. Rachel no deja de mirarme, no dice nada tampoco, solo me mira…

Me quedo en silencio escuchando como Santana se sigue burlando de ella, miro de nuevo la fotografía intentando entender lo que sucede pero no lo logro, miro de nuevo a Rachel y ella agacha la mirada.

Parpadeo un par de veces y ella alza la mirada, una lágrima corre por su mejilla, ha comenzado a llorar…

Rachel abraza más fuerte su cuaderno, me mira por última vez y se va.

Becky se acerca a Brittany y le dice algo, después ella y Santana se van hablado de lo sucedido., aun haciéndole burla a Rachel. Avanzan unos cuantos pasos y se giran para verme.

- Hey Quinn, vamos que se nos hace tarde.- me grita Santana mirándome por unos segundos.

- Si ya voy.- le respondo, ella alza sus hombros se gira y sigue su camino.

Miro de nuevo la fotografía y camino hacia el baño. Entro al sanitario y me fijo de bajo para ver si no hay alguien más ahí dentro, una vez que me asesoro de que estoy sola, me miro en el espejo miro de nuevo aquella foto y las lágrimas se hacen presentes.

Arrugo la foto entre mis manos mientras dejo caer el llanto libremente por mis mejillas, no entiendo porque estoy llorando si yo no tengo la culpa de nada, Rachel es la culpable, ella tiene la culpa de que yo me sienta así. Ella es quien debería sentirse mal no yo.

"_Dejo que me vea apenada llorando pero eso no me importa tanto como saber que pensó"_

Camino hacia la siguiente clase, detrás de mí siguen los murmullos al parecer Santana no se cansa de burlarse…

Han pasado varios minutos desde que la clase comenzó y Quinn aún no aparece.

"_¿Por qué no ha venido al salón? ¿Será que ya le contó a Sue o a Figgins de lo sucedió y ahora me van a mandar a llamar? O tal vez se quedó sola como la he visto muchas veces, sin sonreír como si algo la preocupara ¿será eso? ¿O estará inquieta por lo que paso? Y al llegar al salón va a acercar su banca junto a mí y me va a hablar…"_

En el salón el señor Shue intenta dar la clase pero los chicos no le prestan mucha atención. Puedo ver como Santana anota algo en su libreta y Brittany forcejea con ella para que la deje ver lo que está escribiendo, ambas se ríen y de cuando en cuando voltean a verme para después seguirse riendo, seguramente de mí.

Santana arranca una hoja de su cuaderno y se la muestra a Brittany, ambas se miran y se sonríen. Brittany doble la hoja y la pasa hacia atrás. Todas las chicas al recibir la hoja se ríen y la continúan pasando hasta que alguien toca mi hombro y me da dicho papel. Desdoblo la hoja y veo que tiene un dibujo mío y de Quinn rodeado de corazones, hecho por Santana. Inmediatamente arrugo la hoja y la aviento al fondo de mi mochila.

Las risas contenidas continúan mientras yo trato de ignorarlas. Pero de repente algo que dice el señor Shue llama mi atención.

- Adelante Quinn pasa y toma asiento.- dice mientras Quinn camina tímidamente y se sienta en el único lugar que había disponible; a un lado de mí.

Mientras saca su cuaderno me mira pero yo finjo que no me doy cuenta y hago garabatos en mi cuaderno para simular que estoy poniendo atención a la clase.

Santana le acerca una revista al rostro pero Quinn ni siquiera voltea a verla y solo acepta con la cabeza. Después de eso voltea su rostro y me mira, siento como mi sangre viaja rápidamente a mi cara y agacho la mirada, ella hace lo mismo y se recuesta en su banca sobre sus brazos, yo la miro y me pierdo…

Oigo el timbre tocar y salgo inmediatamente de la clase. Trato de caminar rápido para no seguir escuchando las bromas de Santana.

- ¡Quinn! ¡Quinn!.- escucho la voz de Brittany pero no volteo y continuo caminando, las dejo atrás.

Camino hacia mi casa, me acomodo la mochila, juego con mi cabello y sigo mi camino. Me siento extraña, miro a la gente, meto mis manos a mi bolsa y entonces la encuentro; la fotografía arrugada sigue en mi bolsa. Mi teléfono vibra: miro la pantalla y veo que es Brittany. Cuelgo.

Estoy recostada en mi cuarto con la luz a medias, tengo una de sus fotos en mis manos, no puedo dejar de verla. Respiro profundo y tomo el teléfono, marco su número pero me gana el miedo y cuelgo sin terminar de marcar. Vuelvo a mirar la imagen y me armo de valor, esta vez marco el número completo y espero. Una voz femenina es la que me atiende: "Estas hablando a la casa de la familia Fabray deja tu mensaje y cuando regresemos…" ni siquiera dejo que termine la grabación cuando cuelgo el teléfono.

No quería venir a la escuela pero tenía que hacerlo.

- Artie Abrams.-

- Presente.-

- Sam Evans.-

- Aquí.-

- Quinn Fabray.-

El profesor nombra a Quinn pero nadie responde.

- Quinn Fabray.-

- No vino profesor.- responde Santana.

"_Trato de distraerme y termino en el chicle debajo de su pupitre o en la forma en como mueve sus pies como haciendo hoyitos en el piso"_

No puedo más necesito distraerme, así que me pongo de pie y me acerco a profesor para pedirle que me deje ir al baño, necesito mojarme la cara. Después de unas palabras me da permiso de salir, camino por el pasillo sin poner mucha atención, voy sumergida en mis pensamientos.

Otra vez llegue tarde y para colmo Sue me quiere ver en su oficina. Me dice que tengo que quedarme después de clase para ver lo de las animadoras, no le prestó atención yo solo quiero irme de ahí. Giro un poco mi cabeza y veo a Rachel caminar por el pasillo.

- Entrenadora tengo que irme, voy a llegar tarde a clase.- le dijo para que me deje irme de ahí, para mi sorpresa ella acepta y me deja salir; no sin antes decirme que me ve al rato.

Camino hacia el baño a donde Rachel se metió, me fijo antes de entrar pero no la veo, me agacho y veo sus pies. Me recargo en el lavabo y espero a que salga.

"_Tal vez solo se quedó dormida y al yo volver; va a estar ahí sentada sin hacer nada, sin decirme nada. Contándole sus secretos al lapicero que a veces muerde y con cada mordisco y olvidando cada mirada que invente en ella, un movimiento, sus ojos, sus manos que algún día me invitarían a acercarme. Pero hoy no, hoy mejor la olvido…"_

Salgo del sanitario y entonces la veo. Quinn está recargada en el lavabo viéndome fijamente. No sé qué hacer, camino como si nada pasara y me lavo las manos lo más rápido que puedo. Intento ignorarla pero siento su mirada clavada en mí. Alzo un poco mi cabeza y la veo por el espejo, termino de lavarme las manos y me seco en mi falda, me dispongo a irme de ahí pero Quinn me toma de la mano, me llama por mi nombre y me detiene.

- Rachel.- su voz es apenas audible.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan, ella se quita el broche que llevaba en el cabello y me lo coloca en un mechón rebelde que me obstruye la cara. Acaricia sutilmente mi cabello, con sus manos recorre mi cara, me siento morir, nuestros alientos se cruzan.

Yo bajo la mirada, no me atrevo a verla, pero ella no quita las manos de mis mejillas, me intimida, me gusta…

- Yo, Quinn tengo que explicarte lo de las fotos…- intento decir, quiero explicarle para que ella no piense mal de mí, pero ella no me deja. Me calla poniendo su dedo en mis labios impidiendo que hable.

- No digas nada.- me responde sin quitar su dedo de mis labios, se me queda viendo, acerca sus rostro a mi cara, puedo sentir como nuestros alientos se cruzan, puedo sentir su respiración…

Nuestros labios se rozan, me quita el aliento, siento como su legua pide permiso para entrar en mi boca; permiso que rápidamente otorgo. Me besa lentamente, me besa sutilmente, me deja sin respiración. Pasan los minutos y el aire se vuelve necesario. Al separar nuestros labios ella recarga su frente en la mía, puedo ver sus ojos verdes más profundos de lo normal, sonríe. Le devuelvo la sonrisa y la vuelvo a besar, ella corresponde el beso… mientras sonríe entre mis labios.

* * *

**Gracias por leer!**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Debo escribir más one-shots? o de plano mejor dedicarme a otra cosa?**

**Disculpen las faltas de ortografía. A las que es la primera vez que me leen pero les gusto esta historia, lean mi otro FF "heridas que se curan, cicatrices que se borran" con suerte tal vez les agrade... prometo actualizar pronto, paciencia por favor!**

**Chao!**


End file.
